An Interesting Day Subtitled: Set in Stone
by Saphron
Summary: Kel gets drunk with the boys! Sacre bleu! And THEN she runs into Jasson, an old friend, aka loverboy, and humurous random adventures follow, etc. etc. Mithros, this was fun to write. REPOST: I wrote this AGES ago...but I'm triyng to revamp it
1. Chapter 1 A Trip to Town

_**An Interesting Day**_

_**(Subtitled: Set in Stone)**_

_**By Saphron**_

_A/N_: So I wrote this fic YEARS ago but I've decided to revamp it. By revamp I mean take out the annoying author messages and fix a spelling error here and there. So if you've already read it…kudos to you! If not, please r&r (and keep in mind I wrote this when I was 14…) and most importantly, **enjoy**. :)

_Disclaimer_: So not mine, all TP's.

And by the way, the story picks up, I promise! Just bear through the descriptive introduction and you'll see in chapter two…

* * *

**Chapter One -- The Trip to Town**

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Kel hollered at her friends. For a rare treat they had been given permission to head into the city as a break from their studies, as apparently Lord Wyldon had gone stark raving mad. (as if he wasn't nuts already.) And who were Kel and Co. to refuse? A trip to town sounded like fun, a lot more fun than doing homework or practicing with their weapons.

They were originally going to take their horses along, but voted against that decision because they would have nowhere to stable them, unless of course they wanted to pay. And everyone wanted to save all their cash for the important stuff, like ice cream.

Kel was excited, she had been to the urban area of the city a few times of course, but she had never spent the entire day out shopping and wandering around aimlessly with her friends. She expected it was going to be a very interesting day—just how interesting she'd soon find out.

* * *

After arriving amidst the hustle and bustle of town, the first thing Kel, Neal, Cleon, Faleron, Roald, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Prosper, Esmond did was get, you guessed it, ice cream! They trouped over to the Eskimo Bar and plopped down on some plushy red seats. Kel never had ice cream before; the Yamani islands were way too hot for it, but here in the cooler climate of Tortall ice cream was all the rage.

She decided to keep it simple, plain sherbet with a cherry or two. Neal went for the more exotic spumoni, and you don't even _want_ to know the terrific frozen dessert rampage Cleon went on. Let's just say it involved lots of nuts and a few bowlfuls of hot fudge and about a thousand marchino cherries. Everyone else more or less stayed simple like Kel.

"Oi, my honeybee, pass the caramel!" Cleon asked Kel, grinning broadly.

"Cleon, that's your _sixth _spoonful! Don't you ever take a break?"

"Nope." Too impatient to banter with Kel, he reached over her and grabbed the liquid gold syrup himself, while Kel just rolled his eyes. He better be careful with that sugar if he wanted to stay in good enough shape to win his shield!

After their frozen yogurt, the gang decided to check out the rest of the busy marketplace. They passed stall after stall of the most interesting little gadgets, total junk that would send any pack-rat-obsessive-kleptomaniac happy for weeks. Esmond, who was one of these crap-lovers, bought out half the town by the time they reached the lower city. Everybody else wisely decided to keep their purse strings closed.

After window shopping for a little while, the group wandered into the central square, where there was some sort of strange commotion going on. A large crowd had gathered and was buzzing noisily. After worming their way through the throng, they saw in the plaza a theater troupe performing! There were jugglers juggling, mages doing light magic tricks, comical clowns bopping each other on the head, crazy costumes, and a large red and gold wagon. It was most entertaining, and Kel and Co. were quick to gather up front row seats (even though they were standing) to 'ooh' and 'ah' along with the crowd.

When a collection hat went around though, most of the people dispersed, leaving some very disgruntled performers. The boys were all for slinking away unnoticed but Kel made them pay up.

"Aww, Kel!"

She gave them a look that shot daggers, then there was blissful silence, and finally the clinking of a few coins being dropped into a shabby cap.

Eventually, after more wandering pointlessly around, they stopped in a local inn to get a few drinks. Kel didn't like the idea much, but the boys all wanted to try some hard alcohol, which they knew wasn't likely at the palace under Wyldon's supervision.

The group entered and grabbed some seats and soon a woman came to wait on them .She was pretty, with curly black raven hair that fell in ringlets and framed her face, and a very, er, large chest, something Neal was quick to notice.

"Aye lads, what's yer pleasure?"

The boys glanced at each other somewhat nervously; they were what, twelve year-olds? They'd never ordered beer or whiskey before. Neal took the initiative though with, "well lass, my pleasure would most certainly be you, for you are as lovely as-"

"A goat." Cleon interrupted, face crinkling with mirth. "Stop flirting with the nice waitress Neal, I'm thirsty!"

For once Kel was glad for Cleon's random sense of humor and equal sense of random love of interrupting. Anything to get Neal to shut-up.

Neal, looking very miffed, "_fine._" He muttered, "I'll have vodka on the rocks."

"Me too!" Merric piped up. Followed by a chorus of the rest of the boys

The waitress raised her eyes, "aren't ye all a bit on th' young side?" she asked, "well except you." She pointed at Neal and then turned back to the indigent pages.

"_No._" They all said at the same time, clearly offended.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

Soon everyone had ordered except Kel, who really wasn't much of a drinker.

"Come _on _Kel, it won't kill ya. It's just one glass."

Kel looked hesitant, "I don't know…"

"Aw Kel, don't be such a wuss."

"Who are you calling wuss, Queenscove?" A look of fierce indignation crossed her face. She turned to the rather bored waitress and added a "Whatever. Me too. Actually, make it a double!" Surrendering completely to peer pressure. She didn't show it, but she couldn't stand to be called a wuss, especially not by her best friend/crush.

Soon the drinks were brought and placed lightly on the table. Neal attempted to flirt with the attendant a bit more, but suppressed giggles from his friends made him think better of it.

They were all eager to try their first sip of real alcohol, but at the same time somewhat hesitant. After all, if their parents found out they'd kill them for sure!

Kel tasted the drink and nearly spit it out. _How could people actually _drink_ that stuff? Willingly! And without choking to death! _It was insane, it tasted terrible! But she wasn't going to let anyone else know what a wimp she was, so she obediently drank it up and was even so bold as to order another. For which she got teased mercilessly by Cleon.

"Ooh! Innocent little Kel is turnin' bad on us!" He nearly squealed.

"Shuddup Cleon," she grumbled, semi-embarrassed by his joking.

Neal, who hadn't been paying much attention, as he was far too busy trying to catch the serving girl's eye, suddenly snapped out of it and turned to Kel, as usual, concerned in a brotherly way, "don't over do it Kel," he frowned.

Kel just rolled her eyes, now completely embarrassed, "What? You think I can't handle it?" She accused mockingly.

"No…" he said slowly, "Umm, maybe we should go…"

"No way, José. I'm not done yet." She ordered another drink, just to spite him, and when it arrived tipped her head back and gulped it down in one go. Everyone was very impressed.

"Go Kel!" Owen cheered, as approving whistles from Cleon followed.

Neal shrugged, "Fine, do what you want, it's your body." But none the less they soon finished their drinks and left the tavern, heading back onto the main street.

Kel stumbled as she stood, feeling a sudden rush of warmth engulf her. _Uh-oh_, she thought wearily to herself, _I think I may be a little…drunk._

And the interesting part of their "interesting day" hadn't even begun yet…

**...Saphron..**

**

* * *

** Er, do you guys want me to bother posting the rest? I mean it's all written, I just need to revamp it a bit...but yeah. I guess I won't bother if there's no interest. Just let me know :)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2 A Blast from the Past

_**An Interesting Day**_

_**(Subtitled: Set in Stone)**_

_**By Saphron**_

A/N: Ok, here we go again..more of my reposted story._**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter two – A Blast from the Past**

The gang walked down the street, heading towards the palace. It had grown quite late and the sun was going to set soon, leaving them alone in the city at night. They were all chatting lightly about the fun day they had had, but Kel did not participate in the conversation; she felt too dizzy.

Seriously, her head buzzed slightly, and it was somewhat hard to think. I mean, she wasn't falling over flat on her face, but her coordination skills weren't exactly, um, functioning as well as usual.

Neal, ever keeping weary vigilance over her, frowned as he saw Kel's, er, altered state. "Kel, I _told_ you should've taken it easy," he grumbled at her.

"I'm _fine_ Neal. Honestly, it was just two or three shots." She mumbled at him. Sometimes his ever-present concern for her got really, really annoying.

"Actually it was seven, I think." Owen, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, piped up.

Kel rolled her eyes, "sheesh, y'guys are waaay too overprotective. I'm --hiccup-- not exactly an innocent little goody-twoshoes who-" but she was stopped short as someone bumped into her and knocked her over backwards.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, reaching down to give her a hand up.

"It's alright," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead where he had smacked into her. "It's not a big de-" she stopped mid-sentence, as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in recognition--standing right in front of her was Jasson

* * *

Somply put, the boy was tall, dark and handsome. He towered about four inches taller then Kel, with his dark brown, almost black, spiked hair tingied with highlights. His big round, mischievous eyes were set a coconut-colored tanned face that wore a similar expression of shock.

"Kel!" He exclaimed broadly, pulling her to her feet.

"Ja-Jasson!" She gasped out, "What in Mirthro's name are _you _doing here!"

He laughed and answered, "Well, we're docked here for a bit so I thought I'd come to Corus and see what mischief you were up to."

"Oh." She said dumbly, still slightly dazed about seeing him here. (Plus alcohol has a way of slowing down your brain, to like, 3 mph.)

"What, that's all you can say? Haven't seen you for years, and that's all I get. I'm insulted." He teased, crossing his arms.

She almost smiled at his mirthful face but turned it into a frown and crossed her arms as well, "Well I don't suppose you remember the _last_ time we were together, it wasn't exactly what you'd call a picnicin the sunshine..."

he sighed, "Kel, you don't hold a grudge against me for that _still._"

She glared at him.

"Er, guess so. But you know we both said some things we didn't mean…" he trailed off, looking at her intently.

Her glare softened as she nodded, then laughed as he gave her puppy-dog eyes and starting whimpering like a dog.

The rest of the gang had been standing around watching their conversation with confused expressions on their faces. _Who was this guy?_

"Guys, you go on ahead, I'll meetcha later."

They looked hesitant, so as if to prove that they could safely leave their Kel with him, Jasson reached out and hugged Kel, just to show them that they were friends. However, this seemed to have the opposite effect on them, especially since Kel hugged him back, and they muttered to each other, "I think she's drunk."

"Yup, definitely sloshed"

"Completely smashed."

Kel glared at them.

"Come on," Jasson grinned at her, "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"No kiddin'."

He grabbed her hand and the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving a small huddle of very baffled boys, one concerned Neal, and one _very_ jealous Cleon.

**...Saphron**...

* * *

_A/N: _Hmm well the revamping process is going all right I suppose...I don't know. Oh well, whatever. R&r for more? No? Ok fine, be that way : P  



	3. Chapter 3 A Night out on the Town

_**An Interesting Day**_

_**(Subtitled: Set in Stone)**_

_**By Saphron**_

_A/N:_ I pronounce "Jas" as Jace, with a long a, but hey, that's just me.

And thanks for reviewing this old thing _Princess of Everything_, _Anon. girl_ & _Sunkissed Guac_, you guys are so spiffy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 -A Night Out On the Town  
**

"Come back 'ere ye two little brats!" Shouted a portly man waving a wooden spoon, "Ye damn little devils!" His bellowing voice echoed down the street, in place of his chubby feet, which stayed firmly rooted to the inside of his large bakery door. The portly baker was obviously in no condition to run after years of sampling his sugary wares.

But the only answer he received was the sound of hurried scuffling feet and muffled laughed.

"Jas! I can't believe we just did that!" Kel gasped at her companion as they ducked safely into a nearby alleyway.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. Look at the tub of lard!"

"But still--stealing is wrong." She grimaced, her guilty conscious speaking up.

"It was only a cake! And a small one at that."

She frowned, but then smiled, it _was_ pretty funny ducking underneath the baker's legs and bolting out the door, balancing a chocolate cake in one palm, a coconut cream puff in the other, racing down the street like a pair of wild sprightly imps.

They ducked out of the alley and walked nonchalantly down the avenue, laughing and recalling old memories. Soon they stopped to devour the fruits of their labor, but then Jasson noticed two shadows lurking nearby. It was a tiny boy and girl, eyes hungry and sad, cheeks sallow, skinny frame nothing but a few bones. Jasson stopped and looked at Kel. She nodded back, and he handed the cakes to the children.

They were frightened and looked like they'd bolt any minute if you said "boo," but they took the cakes anyway and greedily gobbled them up with another nod of approval from Jasson. They smiled at them, frosting smudged on their cheeks and tangled in their messy hair; Kel and Jasson smiled too.

It felt good to help those less fortunate, but as much as they wanted to they couldn't take the kids home with them, and they were soon forced to leave them behind.

Kel sighed; she hated seeing others being mistreated, whether it be by bully or starvation.

Jasson, seeing Kel's dejected mood, tried to cheer her up. "Come on, I have an idea."

"Ugh-" she groaned, "do I even want to know?"

"Nope, but I'm telling you anyway. Come on, we're going dancing!"

--

Fifteen minutes later, Kel was being twirled and twisted and spun in circles. They were tearing up the dance floor, so to speak, and laughing their heads off while they cavorted.

The loud music was pounding in Kel's head and she felt herself just let go. Her feet swung with the beat as if they had a life of their own, she was flying through the air, careless and worry-free. Jasson's strong arms were there to catch her, something Kel found comfort in, and he was a very good dancer partner.

But alas, the pair soon grew winded, and they sat down to get some drinks. Kel decided she had best stick with non-alcoholic this time, seeing as how she was still feeling the effects of last time (though just a little.) Jasson teased her good-naturally (what is it with guys and beer?) But all Kel gave into was one tiny, itsy-bitsy shot.

They danced a little while more, experimenting with some strange new southern dance from Carthak called "salsa dancing", and Jasson, who had ordered quite a few more than one shot, even sang a bit of karaoke, before Kel, who was half-drunk herself (she had given into two more shots) pulled him out the door.

The chilly night air sobered them a bit, not much, but enough so that they realized it had gotten quite late. Kel didn't know the exact time but she guessed it was past midnight.

_Ack!_ She panicked—she should've been back at the palace _ages_ ago!

"Shit Jas! I gotta get back, I'll see ya later!" She ran off, leaving him still humming "give me just one night, una noche, a moment to be by sour side…"

"Where in the hell is she!" Cleon snapped at Neal for the hundredth time.

"I dunno Cleon," he said sleepily, "I'm sure she's :yawn: fine."

"Fine? Fine! It's :he checked the clock: 12:43am!"

"So? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." He told him, although in truth he was just as worried about his missing friend as Cleon, he just didn't want to show it and worry him more. All their years together had been a big influence, Kel was a lot more sarcastic than when she first arrived and even Neal had learned to some degree how to not seemed fazed by anything.

Cleon snapped his fingers in the air. "She should've been back by now. I wish Lalasa wasn't off visiting friends tonight, otherwise she might know where Kel is."

Neal just shrugged, "I'm tired Cleon, let's go to bed."

"No." He refused stubbornly.

"But Cleon!" he whined, "so…sleepy…"

"Eeek! What are you two doing in my room?" Kel asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. She had planned to try and sneak in, but well, obviously she couldn't if they were in there.

"KEL!" Cleon hollered at her.

"Hi Kel," Neal muttered, yawning again (to cover up his relief.)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Cleon yelled at Kel some more, clearly angry as well as concerned.

"Ouch," she grumbled, "don't yell. My head hurts." Cleon threw up his arms in exasperation, a mixture of anger and relief on his face.

Neal calmly got up from his chair and went over to Kel.

"Phew Kel, did you know you're completely noshed?" he said, waving his hand through the air in front of his nose.

"She is? Kel! Getting drunk with a strange guy around…" Cleon started lecturing.

"He's not strange. He's my friend." She defended (both him and her.) "Now both of you-out!"

"Kel-"

"Out."

"But Kel-"

"OUT!" With that she grabbed the two (mostly Cleon though, Neal was pretty subordinate) by the collars of their shirt and pushed them out the door before slamming it in their faces.

"Honestly…" she muttered as she collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes or undress. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

**…..Saphron….**

**

* * *

**-Coughs- So yeah, still revamping and whatnot...more? **  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hangover from Hell

_**An Interesting Day**_

_**(Subtitled: Set in Stone)**_

_**By Saphron**_

_A/n:_ My loyal reviewers rock! I heart you guys.

**Chapter 4 – The Hangover from Hell**

The next morning Kel woke up with the worst headache she's ever experienced. It took her fifteen bloody minutes to get out of bed; pattern dances were out of the question.

Lalasa, who was back from her friend's house, handed her a horrible-smelling glass of Kel-didn't-even-want-to-know-what. She had no doubt heard about last night, for the first thing she said was, "Here you go m'lady. Master Neal made this for you and dropped it off this morning. It's some sort of hangover remedy."

Kel just groaned and sniffed (and nearly gagged to death.) Lalasa didn't know whether to scold her boss or pity her; it looked like her friend was having one hell of a migraine. However .the only person she scolded was herself; _I never should have gone to Violet's and left her alone! This is all _my_ fault…_

Kel was too busy wrinkling her nose at the drink to pay much attention to Lalasa's guilt. It tasted worse than it smelled, no surprise there. She had to tip her head back and hold her nose to drink it down in one go. And the aftertaste still lingered on her tongue for quite awhile.

However, it did have the desired effect, for Kel almost instantly felt less dizzy and the slightest noise didn't send her eardrums pounding, or the tiniest movement didn't send her reeling. She still felt somewhat morbid and sick, but now at least she could get up, move about, and, the gods-bless, go to weapons practice.

But before she could grumble some more about poisons and dying of choking to death, someone knocked at her door.

"Feeling better?" asked an inquisitive, way-too-cheerful Neal.

"Yea, just _ggg_reat." She mumbled, shoving through the door and out into the hall, only to be met by an upset and worried Cleon.

He immediately started scolding her, "Kel, where were you? You completely dodged that question last night…"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't want to know."

"Kel! We're your friends, of course we do!"

She sighed, "well, first we stole a chocolate cake from a mean old baker with a wooden spoon but then we ended up giving it to these little kids in the alley, Jas really has a very big heart y'know, anyhow then he wanted to cheer me up because I was still feeling sad about the poor children and so we went dancing and it was really fun because he's a really good dancer and then I came back to the palace and that's it so there, satisfied?" She said quickly all in one breath. It was very uncharacteristic of Kel to speak so much at once, but her hangover made her too ill to try and argue with Cleon for an hour before he slowly coerced the story out of her.

Cleon still looked suspicious, _Why does he care so much? _Kel wondered, _I mean, he's my friend yea, but the other guys are my friends too and they're not flipping out._

But there was no more time to sit (or stand actually) and argue; it was time for breakfast.

When Kel walked in to the mess hall and sat down, she was received by a series of catcalls and "woo-hoos."

She was confused, "Wha-?"

"Owen elbowed her, "come on Kel, spending the night out with that guy, what's his name again?"

"Jasson." She answered flatly; she didn't, like where this was going.

"Right. Had a jolly good time, eh?"

"Oh honestly," she muttered rolling her eyes at him.

The conversation continued like this for quite some time, despite Kel's futile protests. None of them abated until Wyldon grew suspicious and asked why in the hell they were making that incessant racket.

Next came staff practice so they all marched over to the practice courts and grabbed a staff, the boys still hadn't let up on the teasing. It was going to be a very long day.

…**.Saphron…**

_A/N:_ Sorry it was so short…


	5. Chapter 5 Kel's Stalker

_**An Interesting Day**_

_**(Subtitled: Set in Stone)**_

_**By Saphron**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/n:_i I luuuurve all you fab reviewers! So glad you like this old revamped thing :)

**Chapter 5 - Kel's "Stalker"**

**

* * *

**

Kel collapsed on her bed, totally exhausted. It took half her energy to go to class, still with a slight headache, which was fortunately gone by now, and the other half to ward off fun-loving boys who had _waaaaay_ to much free time to spend. If Kel had to listen to another day of "ohh-Kel! Lookie, there's _Jaaaaaaasson_, your _boyfriend_!" she'd go nuts! Only the older boys didn't tease the life out of her, they were more mature than that. Although Faleron and Roald cracked a few jokes, nothing like the little boys, i.e. the 'brats.' Neal didn't say much about it, and Cleon…well; Cleon was switching from one to the other every five seconds. One moment he was one of the little ones, cracking the worst and most…creative, shall we say, jokes possible, and the next he was serious and looking like he was constipated at the mere mention of the word 'Jasson.' Kel didn't know what to think.

But she didn't have much more time to ponder it, for the next thing she heard was a small tapping at her window.

"Wha-?"

Could it be Crown? She thought she had already fed her, but maybe she had forgotten.

But it wasn't a bird, it was a boy.

"Pss--Kel, it's me!"

"Jasson!"

"Keep it down, would'ja?" he asked her hurriedly, putting a finger to his lip.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "What's up? Why are you here?"

He smirked, "If you think I'm leaving you alone Lady Keladry, you're nuts."

"Great," she muttered, "now I have a stalker. Just what I need."

He grinned at her, "Yup! Now come on Kel!"

She sighed, she was tired, she wanted to go to sleep, it had been a hard day, and nothing seemed more appealing than a nice, soft bed…except maybe an open window and the promise of adventure.

"Coming," She replied against better judgment, climbing through the hole from her bedroom and into the chilly night air. "Oh Goddess…what will it be tonight?"

* * *

The two crept through the streets; Jasson couldn't stop smiling, and Kel had no idea why. She was getting more and more anxious as they went along…maybe she should've just stayed nice and safe in her own bed…then there was no way she could get in trouble. While she was mulling over the possibilities of turning back, Jasson had stopped walking. She bumped right into him, this time rubbing her nose, as he turned around to help her up.

"Over here Kel," he said as slid open a back door and entered the dark interior. Kel gulped and followed, frowning worriedly. Inside there was a small man sitting at a wooden workbench; he was old, with snow-white hair and yellow teeth. When he smiled at Kel she felt like bolting, but she knew he meant well. The man handed Jasson two large boxes; Jasson handed him something in return, presumably money, and the two left.

They went back onto the street, Jasson scanning the area for something. Kel had a bad feeling about this; Jasson had offered no explanation. What was in the mysterious box?

Soon he found what he was looking for, a small wooden bench. He grinned and hurried over, plopping down and taking out of the box what looked like two pairs of shoes, except bigger, and on the bottom there were…_wheels_?

He strapped them on, very quickly; he obviously had done this before, and handed the other box to Kel, explaining as he went along.

"They're called roller-skates Kel. I got 'em specially made by that guy back there."

"Oh." She said, having no clue what he was talking about.

"Yea, and they're really fun!"

"Uh-huh."

He finished lacing up the boots and reached over to help Kel with hers, who had been fumbling with the straps and muttering under her breath.

She could smell his hair as he leaned over; it was a rich scent of something, not quite flowers, but it smelled just as nice.

"There!" he said excitedly, sitting up and snapping Kel out of her shampoo fantasy. "Let's go!"

Kel got up and wobbled around for a bit, and then began to roll away, but Jasson caught her deftly and showed her how to move her feet so she wouldn't slide onto her butt. He was circling around her lightly, chattering about how to keep your balance and not fall flat on your face, while Kel was testing the brakes. Again. And again. And again. Just to be sure they worked.

"Ready? Let's go!"

He took off down the street at a moderately fast pace, Kel followed behind screaming in her head, _"Ahhhhhh! I shoulda stuck with jousting! Who needs other hobbys!" _

The rest of the night contained a lot of laughter and fun, as they skidded past curious people out for midnight strolls, and scrawny cats out yowling for some cream.

By the end of the night Kel had more or less gotten the hang of it; Jasson, who was an expert at this, he could do backwards and jumps like there was no tomorrow, was a terrific teacher.

And there really weren't any major mishaps…just a few small ones. Well who cares if a water trough or two ended up on its side, and come on, what's a tiny old flower garden anyway? Psh--it's not like any harm was done when the pile of trashcans fell over. A street sign? Ha! Kablamo. But that's ok, travelers were gunna get lost anyway, with or without street signs to misguide them.

Anyhow, by the time the clock struck eleven they were playing tag in the park, and an hour later they were being chased by some wild dogs…and, er, half an hour after that the royal guard…but um, anyhow, at 1:00 they called it quits and Kel skated back to the palace, more exhausted then ever, but exhilarated at the fun she had just had.

She snuck back in through the window, slid her skates under her bed, and plopped down so she could salvage the last remaining hours of the night (or morning as they case was) in sleep.

**…Saphron…  
**

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6 Kel's Almost Life

_**An Interesting Day**_

_**(Subtitled: Set in Stone)**_

_**By Saphron**_

Sorry this was so late::sheepish grin: I'm just really busy with HB...anyway, enjoy._**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6 - Kel's Almost Life**

Two nights later they visited a tiny restaurant Jasson knew about and Kel tried 'pizza' for the first time. Special recipe from Galla. Lot's of cheese. Kel absolutely loved it.

And the next night after that they went and played pool, then bowling (A/N: a Tortallan version of bowling, with a wooden ball and stuff.)

And as a follow up to the skates, Jasson managed to secure a bicycle of all things!

These nocturnal escapades continued; they'd go and have a terrific adventure every couple of nights. Kel looked forward to these adventures with great anticipation, they always managed to get in some degree of trouble, but also excitement. She was having the time of her life. The boys she hung around with were fun certainly, but they didn't have the flare for life Jasson seemed to posses.

The boys had stopped teasing her about 'lover-boy' as they had come to call him; they'd only jibe every once in a while. And Kel didn't mind anymore. They had more or less forgotten about it, what with classes and studies and Lord Wyldon to worry about.

Only Cleon was still hung up on the whole Jasson thing. He noticed her frequent yawning in the morning and happy contended smile on her face. He wanted her to be happy of course, but he didn't like the sound of those yawns. And he was absolutely livid with jealousy.

Kel didn't realize this though, and thought he was just being mean. She didn't realize what a powerful hold jealousy has on a person. Well…maybe she did. She still hated it when Neal rambled on about the court ladies and such whatnot, but still, she hadn't blown up at him about it yet.

However…there was another person she ended up blowing up at…Jasson.

* * *

Kel stormed into her room and threw herself down on the bed. But she sat up again and immediately started pounding a nearby pillow, taking her anger out on it. She had just gotten in a stupid fight with Jasson, she knew it was too good to last.

_Damn him to hell_, she thought miserably, as her poor deflated pillow was tossed to the ground. _Why does he have to go screw everything up?_

She couldn't ever remember being this mad, and neither could the boy who had overheard her screaming and ranting her head off.

"Kel, what happened?" Cleon asked her, entering and shutting the door.

She frowned, "Nothing. G'way."

Cleon stubbornly crossed his arms, "I don't buy it, what's up?"

She glared at him, but it was no good, he didn't go away.

Kel felt a trickling near her eyes and she knew what was soon to come.

"Kel! You're crying! Now you _have_ to tell me what's wrong!"

Kel sighed as her shoulders slumped. She picked up the beaten pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"It's a long story…" she began.

* * *

_(This is a flashback in case you didn't realize, of the fight Kel and Jasson got in)_

"Kel, are you coming or not?" Jasson asked impatiently as Kel trotted to catch up.

"Coming, coming, sheesh…ever heard that patience is a virtue?"  
"Yea, but who needs virtues. Not an old dog like me!"

Kel rolled her eyes, "Forget I asked."

Due to an unexpected flu epidemic most of her teachers (and some of her friends too) were out sick, and Kel got to miss more than half her classes. She decided to spend her free day going fishing with Jasson, which actually turned out to be a big success because they both remembered everything they had learned from the Yamani Islands. However they felt so sorry for the poor helpless fish that they weren't even going to eat or anything anyway, that they decided to let them go, and instead spent the rest of the day down by the docks.

They traveled along the peer chatting lightly about the latest news from their homeland, while stopping to sit at the water's edge and dangle their feet over. They even talked to some old sailors, and heard their wonderful stories. Jasson, who was in turn a sailor himself, had a few things to say to the veteran seamen himself.

"I'm telling ye lad, Aye saw it meself with me own two eyes, a giant sea creature this big!" The grizzled old boatman said, emphasizing his words by stretching out his arms as far and wide as they'd go.

"Sure you did old man, but I can top that. Once when we were harpooning a giant whale over a hundred feet long rammed right into the starboard side, nearly sunk us."

And…

"Ach lad, good ol' Inland Sea by Tyra is better 'n the Yamani Isles 'll ever be."

"Nope, I beg to differ, Yamani Islands are by far superior. All Tyra has is salt. Yamani now, we have everything from bananas to mangos." Woo-Draconia! Mangos just for you -

Etc, etc. which at first was quite interesting for Kel, but soon got boring. She loved hearing the old stories certainly, when she and Jasson were younger they used to want to grow up and be sailors more than anything in the world. They'd play pretend, turning their couches into ships and sheets into sails, and get dressed up in stripes and grab the box of cookies to pretend it was a treasure chest, screaming at each other, "Aye matey, now walk th' plank!"

However, Jasson was the only one with enough guts to run away from home, and his life as a noble, to follow his seafaring dream. (Which would explain why he has a nobleman's accent and not a sailor's) Kel had almost gone with him…_almost_. Which was why she hadn't seen him in so long, he was off sailing while she was learning to be a knight. And that was also the reason they fought, he had expected her to come along, and she was planning to all the way until she climbed over her fence and reached the port. But then, thinking of how much her family would miss her, she chickened out at the last minute, and turned back. She could still remember Jasson calling her back…

_"Kel! You promised! You promised me!"_

_"I'm sorry Jasson, but I can't. I just can't!"_

_"But you promised!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No! I don't ever want to see you again! I'm _glad_ you're not coming! Goodbye!"_

"Kel? Kel-yoo hoo-" Jasson called her back.

"Huh?-Oh sorry."

"S'ok. Now come on, I wanna take you aboard _La Regina!_

"Ok."

"You should see her Kel, she's beautiful!" He said rapturously, he loved ships more than he loved life itself.

"The strongest hull you'll see this side of the Western Lands. And the mast is so tall it takes fifteen minuets on a _good _day just to climb to the top, and the carving at the bowsprit is great, it has this terrific mermaid leaping out of the waters…" he babbled on.

Kel just nodded and followed him onboard. He fairly ran up the gangplank, Kel on his heels. He gave her the grand tour, showed her starboard, port, bow and stern, (right, left, front, back (respectively) for all you non-seafolk peeps out there) pointed out the brig, or all the sails including; (skip the next few lines if you're uninterested in boats) the main royal, main topgallant sail, upper-main topsail, lower main topsail, trysail, (the sails top to bottom in the back) fore royal yard, fore royal, fore-topgallant sail, fore-topsail, flying jib, outer jib, inner jib, fore-topmast staysail, (sails top to bottom at front of ship) mainmast, mainsail, stays, foremast, foresail, ratlines, and shrouds. As well as the deck, bowsprit, forepeak, figure head, cathead, anchor, capstan, forecastle, ladder, jolly boats, central hatch, gunwhale, shuip's waste, snowmast, quarter deck, captain's cabin, and wheel. And the bowsprit too, cathead, back ropes, job boom, flying jib boom, and main mast, topgallant mast, topmast trestle tree, top mast, lower cap, trestle tree, lower mast, snowmast and deck.

(_A/N_: Deep breath:-woo! What a mouthful, I know my old fashioned boats huh? Actually not really, the only terms I knew from that list were the basics, starboard and port side and such wot-not. The rest I got from AVI-thank you! The incredible published children's author. At the back of his book, _The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle_, there's a picture, so if you have the book, take a look. And if you don't have it then I strongly recommend borrowing/buying it and reading it, because it was one of the best books I ever read. Read it twice. Geared for same age range as TP books too I think, so there, no excuses. Hope he doesn't mind me borrowing all his fancy terms that I'm sure took him much research to figure out. So ah, this is a kinda disclaimer for that too. Anyhoo-moving on…)

By the time Jasson was half finished Kel had heard such a large vocabulary of ship-words she thought her brain would explode. She knew most of them, or had known most of them, it had been a long time since she last set sail on a ship…Luckily Jasson got sidetracked by a sailor friend making a rope and shut up for awhile.

Kel gazed around her, the ship was very large, with two giant masts each covered in layers and layers of white billowing cloth, and a very long wooden deck.

Kel wondered once again whether or not it had been the right choice to turn back. Maybe she should have gone with him…then her life would be sure to be full of adventure and fun…_it's not too late _a tiny voice in her spoke up quietly.

She shook her head; these were _bad_ thoughts to think. She was perfectly happy with the life she had. I mean, she'd do anything for her friends; they meant a lot to her. And could she possibly even imagine not seeing Neal everyday? No way. And yet…the lapping of the waves against the wood, the billowing of the magnificent sails, the salty scent of the sea, the lathering foam gathered at the water's edge, the seagull's cry, the creaking and moaning of old planks, the mysterious horizons, they all appealed to her like nothing before ever had. They practically called her to them, _join us_ they seemed to cry…she could see why Jasson was so happy…it was no wonder, what with this marvelous life he lead…

Maybe she should have gone with him…

**…Saph…**

* * *

_A/N_: I know I should be more careful to fix any grammatical inconsistencies I wrote when I was 14, but I've been sooo caught up in HB that I'm just posting this thing as-is, hope you don't mind. Oh wellllio.  



End file.
